White Vow
by TheNumberOneHero
Summary: Arthur and Alfred have been dating for quite a while now. How will they celebrate on this most joyous of occasions, on Christmas Eve? *Warning: Fluff/Yaoi* Pairings: USUK and Pranada  LOVE THEM!


Bahahaha! I hacked your account so I could post this, NumberOneHero! :D *shot a hundred times*

Ahem. Hi! My penname on here is BadBye! My friend here, TheNumberOneHero, is currently unavailable and can't post her fan-fiction that she (*cough*andI*cough*) worked so hard on – so I'm taking (stealing) her place!

So, um, yeah. We both hope you guys like this! When I read it I fell in love – mainly 'cause I love USUK – and I "encouraged" (bribed) TheNumberOneHero to finish it~. I then proceeded to make some minor arrangement and voi la~! Here it is~!

Points to those of you who know where I got the title from. And my penname (BadBye). :D

So yeah. Oh, while I'm here…

I, TheNumberOneHero, am giving a shout-out to the wonderful and amazing BadBye. Without her, I never would have finished this fan-fiction, let alone be able to publish it. She is my hero.

^^ There. I'm satisfied. Enjoy~. (Hero's probably gonna kill me and will *possibly* add more to/remove some things from this little blurb here, so yeah. Ta ta~!)

~BadBye

"So, who else is attending 'Al's Awesome Christmas Party'?" Gilbert used air quotes around the ridiculous name. He was sitting in the passenger side of his boyfriend's car, while said boyfriend carefully and expertly drove through the busy Manhattan streets. Matthew looked over at the German albino and smiled slightly at his relaxed expression.

"Just the usual crowd: you, me, Ludwig, Feliciano, Romano, Antonio, Lizzy, Rod and Francis... unfortunately." Matthew added that last word under his breath, but his boyfriend still caught it - just like he caught the Canadian's hand.

"I know you don't like him, but your brother invited him." Gilbert stared at the windshield, glaring up at Alfred's apartment.

Matthew and Francis had had a thing in the past, way before he and Gilbert ever met, but the French pervert still tried to get poor Matt to make out with him in any occasion that they met, especially when Gilbert was around. They quickly reached the parking lot, and Matthew easily slid their car into Alfred's second garage. Getting out to help his boyfriend get all the presents in the car, Gilbert's glare softened.

"Mattie... it's Christmas. Smile! And forget that French pervert before you drop all those presents."

As if to prove his point, Matthew stumbled forward - he would have fallen to the ground, had Gilbert not caught him. Violet-blue eyes gazed into crimson ones before the albino swept his Canadian boyfriend into a passionate kiss.

"YO! No making out in my garage!" Alfred called from behind them and Matthew quickly broke the kiss to hug his brother.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Alfie!"

Alfred quickly hugged his brother back before helping Gilbert pick up the fallen presents.

"Come on - let's get inside before we all freeze to death."

With that, the three of them made their way to the elevator.

The party was in full swing by 9:30. Gilbert had somehow managed to get Matthew to drink, and said Canadian was on the couch, dissolving into a fit of giggles every few minutes; half of Francis' carefully planned outfit was scattered all around the floor; heavy metal music, either from Gilbert's collection or Alfred's, was playing on maximum volume in the living room. Eventually, unexpected - but definitely not unwelcome - guests showed up: Kiku, with Yao not far behind, Ivan and his sisters, and Arthur's brothers, Lucas, Dwight, Erik, Reed, and Max.

"Yo! Al! Where's Arthur?" Lucas shouted over the music.

Before Alfred could answer, Arthur came stumbling down the stairs that led to the second floor of their apartment, hands so full of presents that not even the top of his blond head could be seen.

"Alfred, would you please help me? I can't see any - " Arthur's complaint was cut short when Alfred took most of the presents from his arms. "Thank you, love." Arthur quickly kissed Alfred's cheek before he led the way to the giant Christmas tree sitting in the corner of the room.

Finding an opportunity in their short time alone, Alfred leaned down and whispered into Arthur's ear,

"Artie...meet me out in the balcony in half an hour. We need to talk about something."

Arthur blushed at the American's slightly seductive tone before nodding and placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

The cold December air bit at their skin, goosebumps surfacing. Alfred hadn't even once thought of getting a coat for himself or his boyfriend, who now stood shivering in his arms.

"Would you just tell me why we're standing out on your balcony, in the freezing cold, with no coats?" Arthur looked out into the brightly-lit skyline of New York City. Alfred's apartment had a wonderful view of Times Square and all of its twinkling lights.

Alfred chuckled and drew the shivering Brit closer.

"It's a surprise, Artie. Let's just enjoy the view for a little while longer." The American murmured into his boyfriend's hair.

Seeing no way out of it, Arthur leaned into Alfred's embrace, happy to be with him on Christmas Eve.

A few moments passed until Arthur spoke up,

"Al, as much as I love the view of New York City, I'm getting rather cold." Arthur turned in Alfred's arms to face him. "Just tell me."

Alfred looked down at his watch then took a few steps away from the edge of the balcony. Taking the Brit's cold hands in his, Alfred looked directly into his emerald eyes and took a deep breath before saying,

"Artie, you know that I love you. And I want to love you for the rest of my life."

Getting down on one knee, Alfred swiftly took out a velvet box from his pocket and offered it to Arthur, who in turn took it with shaking hands.

"That being said, will you marry me?"

As if on cue, the church bells went off, indicating that it was Christmas day. Arthur opened the box with trembling fingers and marveled at the ring inside. A beautifully polished emerald lay perfectly on top of a thin gold band.

"Yes," Arthur whispered under his breath, but loud enough for Alfred to hear him.

Standing up, grinning that same goofy grin as always, Alfred kissed his boyfriend - no, fiancé -, tears of joy streaming down both of their faces. The church bells continued to chime, even as the glass door to the balcony unceremoniously opened, sending out an embarrassed Matthew (who was still clutching the handle of the door) and a rather gleeful Feliciano.

"Ve~! Congratulations!"

The two love birds stopped kissing to glare at the intruders, both of whom were still on the balcony floor.

"They made me do it!" Matthew's quiet voice somehow made it to his brother's ears.

Alfred simply grinned and quietly slipped the ring onto Arthur's finger before guiding him back into the warmth of his apartment. The second they stepped inside, the two were attacked by cries of congratulations, Elizaveta's joy-filled squeals, and in Francis' case, outrageous profanities. A few minutes later, Alfred felt his hand being tugged towards the kitchen and looked down to see Feliciano, leading both him and Arthur away from the rest of the partygoers.

"Ve~ I though you two might be hungry so I made you something special~!"

Walking into the kitchen, Feliciano took a bowl filled with some sort of white, sweet-smelling substance.

"Meringa! I thought Francis could help me make some desert, and maybe you could help me make a Baked Alaska or something…"

Feliciano trailed off as he noticed that the bowl was no longer in his hands and that neither Alfred nor Arthur seemed to paying any attention to him. As a matter of fact, Alfred was too busy chasing his fiancé around his rather small kitchen with the bowl of meringue in one hand and the other stretched out to attempt to rub off some of the sweet dessert that was on the poor Brit's nose. Smiling, Feliciano walked out of the kitchen and came face to face with Ludwig. Sighing, he wrapped his arms around the taller German and nestled his head on his chest.

"You might not want to go in there, amore mio. Alfred is trying to smother Arthur's face in a bowl of meringue. It's gonna get real dirty real fast in there!" Ludwig simply chuckled and took his little Italian away from the sure-to-be-mess in the kitchen.

"You got some meringue on your eyebrows, Artie." Alfred leaned forwards and wiped it off with his thumb. Arthur glared momentarily at the American before taking his tie in one hand and bringing him down for a kiss.

"I love you, Al," Arthur whispered into his fiancé's neck, while Alfred wrapped the foam-covered Brit in his arms and brought him closer.

"I love you too, Artie. Merry Christmas," Alfred mumbled into Arthur's hair as they stood there, enjoying each other's quiet company.


End file.
